The Contractor shall generate a single copy of a plated cherry-picked set sealed under an inert atmosphere from the NExT Diversity Set as specified below: Pick Number: 269 Compound Collection: Multiple- Diversity Set (256); NPs (8); PPI (5) Compounds: see attachment (Arkin_UCSF Cherry picks.xls) Concentration: 10mM Volume: 10uL Amount: 100nM Solvent: DMSO Plate Type: Greiner 384-well PP plate (cat no. 781280) Plate Format: TBD